


Affirmation

by mrs_jack_turner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Submission, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_jack_turner/pseuds/mrs_jack_turner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Draco just needs to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affirmation

"What are you doing?" The words fly from his mouth before he can stop them. He opens his eyes and sits up.

"Draco." A warning tone. "I thought you trusted me."

"I do. I just wanted to check what you were doing."

"That's not how this works. C'mon. Close your eyes again."

Resting his head back on the pillow with a disgruntled huff and his arms petulantly crossed over his chest, Draco complies. For a second anyway, until he thinks he can risk cracking open an eyelid.

"I saw that."

He closes it again.

"Better now? Not all of us rush into situations without a thought. Some of us prefer to assess things first."

The hand that’s slowly caressing its way up his bare leg stops. "If you don't want to, we won't. I just thought you might like to try it."

When the touch moves away, as though to retreat, Draco reaches out and grabs onto Harry’s wrist. His skin is warm beneath Draco’s fingertips and Draco gives the arm a gentle tug to return the fingers to his thigh. "I didn’t say stop."

"Ok then. Will you just relax for me, please?" Harry asks with a soft kiss that soon moves from Draco’s lips down his neck. Draco can’t rightly remember why he was protesting this when the hand eventually reaches its earlier goal. If anything, having his eyes closed and giving himself over to Harry makes everything even better than normal.

After what feels like far too many torturous minutes, Draco finds his release. He hasn’t even touched Harry, but Draco isn’t the only one a little short of breath.

"Sometimes, Draco, you can win by giving up control."


End file.
